Family Glory
by Mr.Stopin105
Summary: At Craft Day, Darwin gets a girlfriend, and Gumball gets an idea. Please review and give feedback.


Family Glory

An Amazing World of Gumball Fan-Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball. This is a FAN-FICTION. I am a Fan of the show and this is not made by the creators.

By Mr. Stopin 105

Gumball woke up sweating heavily. " Aww man, that dream was terrible!" Gumball muttered to himself as he fumbled under the blankets. He got out of the bed and stopped the beeping alarm clock. " Hey Darwin, wake up man!" Gumball shook the glass bowl his brother was in calling his name. " Oh, Another Wonderful Day!" Darwin exclaimed as he stretched out of the bowl and grabbed a towel to shower. " I'll race you to the shower!" Gumball excitedly challenged his brother as they went into a trance together. Gumball was in a jet-black race car and Gumball was on a dark red motorcycle. " Racers, start your engines!" Darwin interpreted an announcer's voice. " 3! 2! 1! GO!" He screamed as the boys began slow-mo running towards the bathroom. Their imagination. VERROM! Their engines roared as they raced through Elmore. Gumball clicked the oil slick button and oil spurted out of the back of his car. " HAHA! You'll never win!" He yelled back at his brother who was having trouble driving in the oil. Darwin hit a button with a grappling hook on it and a grappling hook shot out and attached onto the back of Gumball's car. He pulled on the wire and launched past Gumball. " Looks like the race is mine!" He yelled back at Gumball as he leaned forward on the bike, speeding up. " Ergh, I NEED the hot water! There's gotta be something I can use, aw yes perfect! The guilt trip!" He exclaimed with a sly smile. He pressed the button and a giant stick that had the word guilt on it tripped Darwin off his bike. " NOOOOoo..!" Darwin's scream grew less and less loud as Gumball zipped past him. Reality. " I told you, never use the bike, it doesn't have a finisher." Gumball explained to his brother as he closed the door to shower.

" Alright kids, see you when I pick you up! Have a good day at school!" Nicole waved at the three kids as she drove away. " Alright Aniese, got you Lunch?" " Yep!" " Got your homework?" " Yep!" " Do you have your crayons?" " Yep!" Gumball and Aniese went back and forth with question and answer as they walked inside. " See you at Lunch!" Aniese yelled back at her brothers as they walked away. Gumball waved his long tail back at her in response. He put his tail back up and felt his pants around it's base. " Man! I'm gonna need to make my tail hole bigger." Gumball grumbled as he looked behind him. " Don't worry dude, today's craft day! All we do is walk around and look at stuff." Darwin eased his brother with the fact that he didn't need to sit in his uncomfortable school chair. " Thank the tail gods!" Gumball jokingly waved his arms up and rolled his eyes back making them white. The boys laughed and walked into their classroom. " Hello Mrs. Teacher!" Darwin greeted Mrs. Simeon and walked over to his desk. " As you kids know, today is Craft Day. After Homeroom we will go outside and walk around to see the creations of the school, then we will-" The boys zoned out into their own world. Gumball twitched his tail and rubbed his itch on his back. He loved having a tail, he could wrap it around something to pull it towards him, itch his back, have general awesomeness, and it made him feel closer to his mom as they were the only two cats in the house. Darwin was zoning out looking at his secret crush. Leslie was the most beautiful flower he'd ever seen. He loved nature, she loved nature. He seemed smart, she seemed smart. He loved flowers, she WAS a flower. She was perfect. The bell ringed and everyone from the classroom ran outside. Gumball and Darwin just walked slowly outside. They were even slower than the thousand year-old Mrs. Simeon. " Hey Gumball, I'm gonna walk off by myself ok?" Darwin questioned in a pleading way as they were always together. " What?! What, why?!" Gumball began to tear up in a dramatic way. " You know that crush I have? Well today I'm gonna try to ask her to be my girlfriend!" Darwin whispered in response to his furry brother. " Oh really! go get her dude!" Gumball whispered back putting a thumbs up towards his fishy brother. Darwin smiled and ran off to find Leslie. Gumball felt worried being without his brother and best friend. He curled his tail around his waist for comfort. His tail always comforted him. He felt like he was being hugged. He walked around looking at volcanos, waterfalls, paintings, sculptures, even statues. He was amazed that people were able to do these things. He thought about it for a minute and decided he'd change his life. He wanted to be able to amaze people the same way he was amazed. From that moment on he decided to learn things. He had a grand plan for what he wanted to do. He was going to have a moving river going around the entire project, a grand miniature painting in the middle, and a sculpture of himself holding it up. Yea, he was going to put his work into this and research it so he had it ready for next year's Craft Day. That's when he heard Darwin calling him from behind. He quickly released himself from his tail and put it into his normal position. He kept walking, making Darwin come to him. " Oh, hey Darwin." Gumball acted surprised and truned around to see Darwin with a wide grin on his face. " Dude, dude, guess what?!" Darwin jumped up and down in excitement. " What?" Gumball yelled at his brother holding him down. " Dude, I have a girlfriend!" Darwin screamed in excitement. " WHAT?!" Gumball yelled in confusion and shock. " Yea dude, Leslie said yes!" Darwin explained as he began to turn around and run back to the flower girl. ' Aww come on! Summer is in a week! He's gonna spend all of his time with her... That's perfect! I can research my things! ' Gumball thought to himself in excitement. He started his research that same night.

" So, how was everyone's day?" Nicole questioned the family as she passed out plates of food to the family. Richard was the first to answer as it was custom, " Well, I found out how to turn the T.V off!" He exclaimed with excitement. " Very good Richard!" Nicole clapped a little and then took a bite of her meatloaf. Aniease answered next, " I learned the Alphabet Song!" She told the family as she took a drink of her apple juice. Darwin being excited shrugged and said, " That's cool!" " So, something amazing happened to me today! I, got, a, GIRLFRIEND!" Darwin didn't wait for the family to allow Aniease to bask in her moment of glory. The family sat there in gasp but Gumball just finished his food and brought his plate to the sink. ' Whatever, I needed time for research alone anyway. I want it to be a grand surprise to put this moment of glory to shame. ' Gumball thought to himself with a smile as he walked upstairs. He researched first how to have the moving water. He found out that he needed pumps, and different assortments of tubes and such. He wrote down what he needed prices and things. He planned to save up allowance and get the supplies needed. He then began to draft and measure out his plan. He heard someone coming upstairs and quickly hid everything and turned off the computer. " Hey sweetie." He heard his Mom's voice and turned to see her. " Why'd you leave without saying the fact of your day?" Nicole questioned with worry and she wrapped her tail and arms around the young boy in front of her. Gumball wrapped his tail around hers and turned to look at her with a normal face. " I just don't have anything special today, plus it wouldn't matter because Darwin is the King of tonight!" Gumball replied in his normal voice and attitude. " Well okay Gummypuss. Be good and remember to set your alarm clock." She reminded him and went downstairs to clean up after dinner. He complied and went back to his work.

Over the summer Darwin was always with Leslie and Gumball was somehow able to work in secret. He acted normal and mainly stayed up late and worked on it. It was coming together quite nicely. The river was perfect and the whole base was around 14 inches wide. The sculpture of him was not the best but it was perfect anyway. All he had to do was the painting. He had to think of something though. Then he thought of it. He would paint a portrait of his family. He grabbed his painting supplies, and a few family photos and set to work. It took him two weeks, but he got it done. Just in time too, Craft Day was in 3 days. He left it to dry under a protective case and let his glory sink in. He imagined what everyone would think of him or say after he showed them. He was going to make sure that at least his Mom was at Craft Day. He was planning to get everyone's attention to reveal it. He went to sleep feeling very proud of himself. He was going to attach the painting tomorrow and was gonna get Mom's promise that she would go.

Today was the big day. He carried his project under a sheet downstairs really early, earlier than his Mom, and put the project into the Family caravan. He went upstairs and grabbed his towel. He wasn't in the mood for a race this morning. He hopped in and sat there. Thinking of how amazing this day was gonna be. He let the water run down his back and enjoyed the shower. He heard, and smelled, his Mom cooking and knew that Darwin would be awake by now. He heard his knocking and finished up his shower. He walked out in his normal clothing and walked past Darwin. He allowed him to walk in and shrugged past him. He walked downstairs and began eating his cereal. " Hey Mom, remember to find me at Craft Day today okay?" Gumball reminded Nicole who relayed her promise and gave him his backpack. " Alright kids, time for school!" Nicole yelled up into the house and the remaining children ran downstairs. " I'm gonna put my backpack in the trunk today okay mom?" Gumball told his mom and put his backpack there, giving him an excuse to get the project. When they arrived at school he told Darwin and Aniease to go ahead of him. He walked to the trunk and put his backpack on and grabbed the project. He walked to his classroom completely unseen by everyone. He placed it down on the table he reserved for himself and ran to his homeroom. He got there just as Mrs. Simeon was relaying the day's events. He got pumped and began relaying the scene in his mind. " Alright Kids, go!" The teacher yelled and Gumball shot past everyone. He found Nicole quickly and led her to his table. " What this Gumball?" Nicole questioned with utter curiosity. " You'll see Mom. EVERYBODY GATHER ROUND' I HAVE A SURPRISE!" Gumball yelled at the crowd and everyone gathered at his table. " Alright, prepare your minds. This is my project!" Gumball yelled as he pulled the sheet off and was rewarded with a loud gasp from everyone. It was beautiful. Everyone looked in awe, they looked from the moving river up to the statue of Gumball, and then up to the amazing portrait of his family. They all moved one by one and looked at it separately. Then Nicole approached her son. " Gumball, it's amazing." Was all Nicole could get out as she looked at the amazing project. Gumball got help from his family loading it into the car. He had beaten his brother.


End file.
